1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a media drive control system and method, and more particularly to player command control according to a user operation filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a control system of a media drive such as a Digital Video Disc (DVD) player, a control procedure manages a plurality of user commands related to disc play. A player console 401 as shown in FIG. 4 receives user commands corresponding to user operations (UOPs) such as play, stop, pause, reverse, fast-forward, and the like, and transmits the UOPs to corresponding playback management devices 403˜405. The playback management devices 403˜405 have queues 4031˜4051 receiving and storing UOPs on a first-in-first-out (FIFO) basis, for controlling the media drive according to the UOPs.
Each UOP requires a period of time to execute, hence, if one of the playback management devices 403˜405 receives a plurality of UOPs, the UOPs to be executed are stored sequentially in corresponding queues 4031˜4051. If an excessive number of UOPs are received and stored at the same time, the queues 4031˜4051 reach capacity, and UOPs received thereafter are discarded. This may occur, for example, after an excessive unexpected operations are submitted to the playback management device 403. Thus, a termination instruction provided to the playback management device 403 but is discarded because the queue 1031 is full, results in invalid termination instruction.
Additionally, in the conventional media drive control system, user commands are still provided to the playback management device 404 or 405 while the playback management device 403 is executing UOPs, resulting in errors, system instability, or other malfunctions.